Not Mother's Day
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: It's Mother's Day, so Breana visits the cemetery again even though she's knows how much it's going to hurt her. But when Kaz goes looking for her, he has a surprising amount of wisdom to offer her. (Tw: Past Child Loss) [Sequel to 'I hope it's nice where you are (I'll see you in Valhalla someday)']


**Yes I realise I'm screwing the timeline up but Elite Force screwed it's own timeline up.**

 **The actual loss mentioned was wrote out in 'the quiet sings'. You're welcome.**

 **And I think I wrote this as Kaz have adhd since I wrote it so fast? I'm not going to question it?**

 **And this is a follow up to 'I hope it's nice where you are (I'll see you in Valhalla someday)'**

* * *

Breana just needed time to herself, at least that's what she told Kaz. Oliver, Kaz, Chase, Skylar and Bree were staying at the Davenport mansion to regroup after the first attack on the penthouse, and Kaz was Skyping with his parents. Afterwards he was going to do the same with Jordan. Oliver was at Mighty Max to visit his mom, and Skylar was somewhere with Bree. She didn't know where Chase, Danny and Daniel were, and at the moment, she didn't necessarily care.

Douglas was on his way to recovery, and Lizzy has just found out that she was pregnant, as well. Donald had took Tasha and Amy out to lunch, and Leo was babysitting Kira.

Breana felt like she couldn't breathe, like she was trapped in her own skin. But this time, it wasn't Marcus. Not at all. Marcus was in a better place, at least when it came to the issues he potentially faced with his mental health and how injured he really could have been when he died, and she was happy with Kaz in the two weeks they had been dating.

It wasn't any of that. It was the fact that it was Mother's Day. She could have been a mother, if the first set of twins survived than she would be a single mother to twin bionic two and a half year olds.

At least when she got pregnant woman Marcus the second time, it had been an early loss since she lost those babies because of the stress on her body with the injuries. So she didn't have to deliver an actual body, it was just blood and tissue.

Breana ran all the way to the cemetery, asthma and the fact that she hadn't told anyone where she was going be damned. Once there, she wheezed a bit more and used her inhaler.

Breana walked through the familiar gravestones, past Marcus' and down a little ways. There was a path leading to a smaller area of the cemetery with headstones that were a lot newer than the others, but they were smaller. The area around it was surrounded by flowering trees. She was never focused enough to use her bionic database to look up what kind of trees they were. She just knew they weren't cherry trees, because those were only in cherry orchards, and they only bloomed for a week in March, or whenever peak season was for that year.

Breana kneeled down next to one of the most newest headstones closest to the end of the path. She bit her lip as she read the inscription.

 _Mercy Hope and Robert Scott Davenport, children of Marcus and Breana Davenport, 2014_

 _So small, so sweet, so soon._

She and Marcus had planned the funeral preparations together. He had chosen the quote for the headstone, since it was so hard for her to fathom, because this was supposed to be her rainbow pregnancy. As unplanned as it was, and as young as she and Marcus were (15 and 16), the pregnancy was a product of their love. Marcus had been so excited about being a dad, and getting a second chance at having a family besides how much he had become an integral part of the Davenport family, his father notwithstanding.

But the worst happened, and one of the placentas started separating from the walls of her uterus at 21 weeks, causing the demise of Robert and premature labor just a few short weeks later before Mercy would be viable enough to be practically guaranteed to live, provided that she had no major medical problems or birth defects.

They had started talking about names already at that point, so as painful as it was, it was still easier than if they hadn't started talking about names at all. Since Robert died in utero, Mercy was the one who suffered the most. She was trying to survive but she was too small and her body was too weak.

Don't get her wrong, Breana still grieved for the second pregnancy she lost that was Marcus, but when she lost that one, it was only far enough to be tissue, nothing more than that. Those babies buried in the ground beneath her could have grown up to become their own little people (well at least Mercy could have) if only they'd made to a few more weeks before being born.

As a mother, she was supposed to protect her children, not just let them get her. But her body failed them and her.

She let herself cry for the first time in a good while, just letting the floodgates open. She sat there, sobbing in front of a gravestone. At least the cemetery was empty because everyone else was taking care of their mothers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaz had just finished video chatting with Jordan. Well he got tired of listening to her yelling about why he didn't tell her about his 'bionic implants' to be honest. So he was going to let calm down and try to talk to her again in a few days. Jordan was his best girl friend, but she certainly was a handful. To be honest, he used to have a crush on her, but it wasn't that big, and he didn't want to put her in danger, nor did he really actually love her. Kaz had been crushing on Breana from afar for months and months since he met her. He really respected how much of a badass she actually was (he could never be that badass, even with his newish superpowers, to survive that much abuse and that much hell and that much heartbreak). He didn't want to hurt her at all. Not even accidently.

Of course, since this was the first two weeks since they were dating it was the honeymoon phase where everything was really cute and awkward. He was fine taking things slowly, happy to just hold hands and kiss her cheeks (and occasionally her lips). Two days ago he and Breana were left alone babysitting Kira while everyone else was either on a mission or out of the hose, so after the nine month old was asleep for at least a few hours, they settled down to watch a movie. They got a little snugly, of course Breana having initiated it because Kaz still wasn't sure how much touch she was comfortable with, since there was no way in hell he could replace Marcus (and honestly, he wished that he could have met the dude).

Once Kaz was sure that it was ok for him to do so, he started petting Breana's hair, and she made the cutest noise from low in the back of her throat. So, he was content to keep petting her hair until they both fell asleep watching the movie, which he honestly forgot what the movie even was or what it was about.

Though since they fell asleep, when they woke up he had to quickly run away as Donald was throwing one of his dress shoes at him.

Now, Kaz was looking for Breana because he hadn't seen her all day. And he couldn't find her anywhere in the house. The lab was the last place he looked, because they didn't have any training scheduled for that day at all since it was mother's day.

All Kaz found was Chase working on an invention. "Hey, Chase, do you know where Breana is?" He interrupted.

Chase looked up at Kaz, nervously biting his lip. "No, I have not seen her. And don't sneak up on a guy like that, you're lucky that I have super hearing." Really, Chase was just shitting Kaz because he didn't know how Kaz would react to getting dragged down into the mess that was his sister. At least Marcus had similar issues even if Breana's were so, so much, worse, and Marcus had never known the pain of being sexually assaulted.

Kaz's face fell. He was so excited to show her the new video game he had for his nintendo DS, among other things, because surely she could appreciate something that mundane, and she didn't have a stick up her ass like Chase did. "Do you know where she is?" He asked Chase.

Chase contemplated not telling Kaz the truth, but he couldn't just not tell him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, feeling the smooth skin there. "She's at the cemetery." He swallowed. "That's actually where she was on her birthday when she left after she facetimed with Tony."

Kaz frowned. "But her mother is alive, the only person not alive is Marcus." He tried to reason.

"I know, but you have to let her tell you." Chase advised Kaz. "I don't think she would appreciate me telling you." He chuckled slightly, the ghost of a smile forming on his lips. The Davenport girls were girls on fire, and they wouldn't hesitate to either verbally chew you out or kick you ass depending on how they felt in that moment.

Kaz would have have grinned if he wasn't worried about Breana. He had seen Bree and Breana sparring with each other, and he wasn't sure which girl had the most fury. It was downright scary to do the two of the spar.

All Kaz could do was nod, say "Thank you," to Chase, and sprint to the elevator back up to the main floor of the mansion.

Come on. Oh God, the elevator was so slow. What if Breana had been hurt or worse, kidnapped. Once Kaz was finally outside, he didn't even bother flying. He just grabbed a jacket and sprinted away the mansion as fast as he could. Heck, if he didn't know any better he would guess that he developed super speed as a new power.

Kaz's heart stopped when he finally saw Breana kneeling down in the distance, his heart stopped. From the distance, it looked like she was dead over another person's gravestone. The thought made his stomach sick.

But as he sprinted closer, Kaz could hear her crying. He didn't like it, the strangled sobs wracking her body. He slowed down to a walk, walking up to Breana and gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Of course, he winced hard when she flinched.

"Kaz?" Breana whispered, looking up at him with tear-filled green eyes.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Kaz sat down right on the grass next to her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Is it alright if I hug you?"

Breana nodded softly. "Y-yeah." She felt Kaz's arms wrap around her, and she leaned her head against his chest.

Kaz scanned the scene, glancing over to the gravestone. When he sat the inscription he swallowed. Of course, if her mother was still alive, then what was he expecting, really? Was he expecting for her to have been at the cemetery all day because her grandma was there, no, of course not.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Breana whispered between quiet sobs. "How much I really am used and broken." Too many rapes to count, the loss of not only the man who had been her soulmate but their children as well, and the scars, oh the scars.

"Honey," Kaz whispered, gently running her hands through her hair, which was pretty damp with tears by that point. "I know we've barely been dating, but I love you for you, not your past. And in any other universe, you would have made a pretty badass single mom."

Breana couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Really?" She scoffed a bit, looking up at Kaz.

Kaz nodded. "Yep. You're smart, so you would have been able to teach them so much stuff, even if you weren't bionic with that universe. You would be able to show you kids how to be strong and defend themselves; and most of all, you would love them like you love everyone else."

Breana sniffled, trying not to get snots all over Kaz. "Stop, you're going to make me cry." She whined, teasing Kaz.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Kaz's face turned serious. "Before the mess with Oliver's mom happened, my mom had a miscarriage. It wasn't an early one, either. We almost became twelve kids inside of eleven. We're still twelve kids, just one of us is in heaven. So you're still a mom, you're just a mom to angels, instead. Which is even more special because you got to give angels their brief home on earth." He hugged her tightly again, careful not to squish her (which even though he didn't have super strength, and Breana could defend herself, she still felt physically breakable to him).

Breana nodded, wiping the tears out of her eyes with the hand not clinging to Kaz. "Thank you." She whispered genuinely.

Kaz just smiled at her. "Come on, let's go back home and have an Alien Gladiators marathon. I have a stash of chocolate and candy hidden in my suitcase." He pushed himself off the ground to stand up, offering Breana his hand.

Breana smiled a little as she took Kaz's hand and let him help her up. "That sounds great." She started shivering. She hadn't realized that she had gotten fairly cold until now.

"Here." Kaz took his jacket off, helping Breana put it on. Even though there was only a five inch height difference between them, she was still practically swimming in his jacket thanks to how skinny she was. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head before reaching for her hand as they started to walk back. Baggage or no baggage, Kaz Connelly was in love with Breana Davenport, and someday, he hoped that she would be able to be the mother of his children.

* * *

 **Asjslsklslsl like the angst and the fluff oh my gods.**


End file.
